Can You Catch Me?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: The sequel to 'Do You See What I See' This is the story of how Skye died in a mission in Kansas. But don't worry. It was only a little death. Nothing too bad. Maybe. This story will include Skye, Ward, FitzSimmons, a monkey, flying, death, life, and 'The Pursuit of Happyness.' Yes, the Will Smith film, I didn't spell that wrong and capitalize it for no reason. SkyeWard FitzSimmons
1. Chapter 1

Can You Catch Me?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so don't ask about future episodes. I don't know anything. Author's note: This is a sequel to Do You See What I See? so read that first. Really, you need to read that. It's kinda important, sorta like how F.Z.Z.T. seems to keep being brought up. Anyways.**_

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

Perhaps this needs some explanation.

Let's go back about seventeen hours or so.

* * *

Skye was asleep.

It may look like we've gone back too far, but if you look inside her head at her dreams, everything will make sense, sorta.

_Simmons was doing the tango with herself._

_Skye still didn't know how Fitz got that monkey._

_Ward kissed her. That was surprising._

_May was doing yoga._

_Coulson was flying. By himself. In the plane. He was actually floating. That was new._

Okay, so maybe Skye's dreams aren't the most straightforward. Look, let's just skip ahead three hours.

* * *

"300...301..." Skye was doing pushups. "302..303..."

"Only a few more to go." Ward said. Skye fell.

"Look, I thought you loved me. Why is this my punishment?"

"Tough love. You have 30 seconds before I start you over again." Ward said with a smile.

Oh wait, we've already seen this. Let's go ahead another hour.

* * *

Ward was in the middle of a firefight. He shot at the enemies that ambushed them.

Okay, let's go back thirty minutes, maybe then we'll get to the beginning of this story.

* * *

"Hey, Skye." Simmons said.

"Hey Simmons."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not _totally_ betraying us." Simmons said.

"Um, sure." Skye said.

Boooooring. Let's go ahead ten minutes.

* * *

"You ready?" Ward asked as they headed down to the field.

"Of course. I just finished talking to Simmons. I'll be fine."

Great, that conversation we skipped turned out to be important. Sad face.

* * *

"Not _totally_ betraying us." Simmons said.

"Um, sure." Skye said.

"Oh, by the way, how are you and Agent Ward?"

"We're good. He's acting tough on me for betraying the team, but I think he just doesn't want to seem soft." Skye said.

"Well you know how _Agent Grant Ward _can be." Simmons said, slipping into her impersonation of him.

"Yeah." Skye said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, just a dream."

"What happened?"

"A lot of weird stuff." Skye said, not wanting to go into detail.

"Like what?"

"Fitz had a monkey, you were doing the tango with a clone of yourself, May started playing basketball on a full court, Coulson was floating, Ward was insanely in love with me. Oh, and idied." Skye hurried through the last part.

"What was that?"

"Fitz had a monkey, you were-"

"The last part!" Simmons said.

"Oh, I died." Skye said.

"You're just trying to figure out about the events of yesterday. Fitz was himself. I was myself double. May defeated you, so you made her amazing. Coulson seems higher than everyone else, so he was. You realized your feelings for Ward. And the last part was your fear of punishment." Simmons explained.

"You know the people who believe that dreams are a window to the future?"

"Skye! Don't tell me you actually believe those crackpot theories."

"Maybe." Skye said feeling a sense of unease.

"You aren't going to die any time soon. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Skye said.

Well, that proved pointless, back to the future.

* * *

"Of course. I just finished talking to Simmons. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ward and Skye headed out to the location that Coulson told them to go to.

Wait, probably need to show that scene. Hit it Johnny!

...

I said 'Hit it Johnny!'

...

Oh right. Johnny died. Let's step onto the Wayback Machine.

* * *

"Coulson. Why are we investigating a gas stop robbery?" Fitz asked.

"Because of this." Coulson showed them the video. It started out with the cashier manning the register. Suddenly, somebody broke into the store. They were wearing a ski mask.

"This looks like a standard robbery." Simmons noted.

"Wait for it." The cashier hands the money over, but pulls the mask off the robber. It's the same face the cashier has.

"A brother robbing his own? What's so weird about that?" Fitz said.

"The cashier is Lucas Tripwes. As of this moment he has no living relatives in the system, so unless his parents kept the robber a secret to their grave, something is up."

"A clone. Cool." Skye said.

"That's one possibility, yes. But we can't jump to conclusions, there could be other reasons why they're the exact same person." Coulson explained.

"So we'll just head down." Fitz started.

"No. We don't need any science examinations. Agent Ward and Skye will take this one." Coulson told them.

"What?" FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward all said.

"No science examinations? Why not?" Fitz asked.

"In case the robber wants all trace wiped clean. He'll stake out for officials and then make sure the trail runs cold." Coulson said.

"We're a distraction so that FitzSimmons can go in later?" Ward said.

"Exactly. The focus will be off the gas station and you two can examine until you find everything you need." Coulson told FitzSimmons.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. Skye and Ward will disembark in this field right here. It's owned by a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant. We'll fly off and out of town so that the robber thinks that nothing us up. We'll give you an hour and then we'll come back to drop FitzSimmons off."

"And what about you and May?" Ward asked.

"May will be flying, and I need to fill out some paperwork regarding the hijacking of the Bus and the Rising Tide members we apprehended." Coulson explained. "Now, with that out of the way, are there any questions."

"No." The team said.

"Okay, group 1 will leave when we arrive." They all went to get ready. Simmons went to talk to Skye.

"Hey, Skye." Simmons said.

We've already seen this. Let's skip ahead to when SkyeWard are at the gas station. Where the story really begins.

Wait. This chapter is already longer than most. Maybe save that for next time. I mean. What's the worst that could happen?

Wait, this is where the firefight happens, Ward gets shot, and Skye needs to save the day. That's a great part. I can't wait to see how it ends.

Oh wait. Skye dies. Hmm.

Well. That kills all suspense for this story. I guess that's why I'm glad it's a comedy. Hmm. I've been getting off track, where was I?

Oh yeah. The gas station. Where it turns out that the villain is actually, wait. Nope that's not _that _gas station visit yet. Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself, we're still at the beginning. Starting the beginning. Yeah, that'll happen next chapter. Unless I forget.

_**So, did you like it? I think it sets up the story nicely. This one is going to go off the rails, if it hasn't already, but by the end you will understand exactly why the narrator is the way they are and why the story is set up the way it is. This is is strictly a comedy in the vein of Harold and Kumar. I use that as an example because I believe that the Harold and Kumar films have some of the best continuity and story telling in recent years. Anyways, please review and tell me if you like the direction this story is taking. If not, then I'll see if I can strike the right balance between psychotic and serious. Although you'll find that those two cross paths more than you might think. Anyways, that was the story. I'm DeweyFinn21 saying Good Night and Good Luck is a movie. One that I own but have never seen. I might want to watch that sometime, I hear it's good. Anyways. bye.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Catch Me?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. That's it this time. Nothing else to say.**_

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

Wait, sorry, I thought I was starting again.

Where were we?

Did we get to the pet store yet?

No, I don't remember talking about that.

Where did I leave off?

The firefight. Yeah. The firefight.

Was it over, or about to begin?

Hmm. Oh yeah, it was over, Ward was shot and Skye had to save him. Wait.

Nope. Hadn't told you about that yet. So, backtracking.

Yes. Skye and Ward were just about to arrive at the gas station.

* * *

"You know, this could be cool! I mean, clones are an awesome idea." Skye said.

"It's probably not a clone."

"What else could it be?" Skye asked.

"LMD, camouflage, secret twin."

"Coulson said it's probably not a secret twin." Skye told him.

"He also said not to jump to conclusions." Ward countered.

Okay, let's just get to the gas station.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Agent Ward and this is my associate Skye, I'm here to confirm that you were robbed."

"Yes, but the thief is very good. He looked like me, and I don't have a twin." The cashier told them.

"Yes sir, we know that."

"Of course."

"Have you given any DNA to science groups?" Skye asked.

"What?"

"Excuse her, she believes it was a clone."

"Oh, well, little lady, no. I haven't given any blood, hair, or toenails to anybody."

"K." Skye said, grossed out by his description.

"Skye, check out the aisles. I have a feeling." Ward said.

And then a firefight broke out.

I don't really feel like describing fighting, so let's get to the major part.

Ward was shot. He fell to the ground. The cronies didn't let up. Shooting at his body, over and over.

However, they were terrible shots so none of them hit Ward.

Skye ran out of the cover that Ward ordered her to get behind and grabbed him.

"Come on Ward, don't die." Skye said.

She grabbed a needle out of a tear and used it on him.

Whoops, sorry. I was recently playing Bioshock Infinite again and that happened more times than I'd like to admit.

"Come on Ward, don't die." Skye said. She put him up against the shelf and ran across the floor. The bad guys started following her.

"Okay, I got their attention. What was part 2?" Skye asked herself. A shot went past her hair.

"Run." She remembered. Skye ran out of the gas station. Then she remembered Ward.

"Damn." She went back in to get him, and found him standing up and taking down one of the guys.

"Definitely a robot." Skye said.

"Skye! Help." Ward ordered.

To make a long story short, she did.

Anyways, after they took out all the people, they decided to scope out the town.

"First stop. Police station." Ward said.

"First stop. Hospital." Skye told him, leading him to the hospital.

Ward got healed up real quick.

And, um. Uh.

Give me a minute.

...

...

...

...

Nope. Not getting anything.

Maybe I'll remember where the story went next chapter.

Wait. The police station. When do they get to the pet store?

Oh yeah, it's not SkyeWard that goes there.

So, um. Police station.

Maybe next chapter.

No, wait. It's a short scene.

* * *

"So, who's in charge here?" Ward asked.

"Officer Short. He's our leader."

Oh, yeah. The scene is actually rather lengthy, and the officer's name is Short.

So, yeah. Next time.

Maybe, I'll see if it's actually important.

Don't worry, Skye will die soon, we're getting there.

I just hope that the spoiler summary didn't give away the twist.

Oh well.

_**So, announcement time! I'm not going to come out with chapters as fast as I've used to. I'm juggling 8 stories right now, and I want to finish them. This story is one of them, but I've been putting off the other stories for a while. I may update sometime soon, but it will probably be after another story gets updated. Hopefully. The problem is that most of them are for shows that aren't airing anymore, and so I don't have a weekly refresher. Also, I think I'm on a burnout. I wrote pretty much every day that I could, considering that my home laptop is done for, and published whatever I could write in about 45 minutes. For as much as I like my Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D./Captain America crossover, I see everything that I could have done with the story if I had paced myself. Yeah, I wrote an Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D./Captain America crossover, that for some reason is titled after a Drake song lyric. Or my Star Trek 2009 fic titled after a Neon Trees lyric. Both of those are good, but they could have been better, but I'm not ashamed of how they turned out. Okay, filibuster over. Just a heads up. Please review, and tell me what you thought of the story, what you think of the announcement, or what you just think. I don't care. This story is written this way because it's easy to skip over things that I just don't want to write. Plus, it's really casual and funny, and I like trying this out. Anyways, review, people. This is DeweyFinn21 saying that I am an author, Danny and Arin told me so. I think that episode 19 of Wind Waker HD is one of the greatest YouTube videos of all time. So, that's that.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Catch Me?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Really. I mean it.**_

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

Is that how every chapter's going to start?

Maybe.

I don't know.

Hey babe, what's up. ;)

Whoops! That was supposed to be sent in a text message.

Yeah, I've been texting this whole time. Maybe that's why I can't remember anything.

Maybe.

I don't know.

Anyways, um I'm bored of SkyeWard so let's visit our old friends FitzSimmons.

* * *

"Fitz. Are you ready?"

"For what? There's still 45 minutes before we deploy!"

"I forgot, you've done stuff like this before."

"At least I didn't jump out of a plane."

"Everyone brings that up! I was dying!"

"I could have saved you!"

"I didn't know that!"

"That's why you need patience. I could have lost you and the. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry." Simmons said.

"Also, did you hear that Ward and May got together one night?" Fitz added

"Really? I thought he liked Skye?"

"He does, but it was after the horse riding Asgardian following cultists event."

"Really? May and Ward?"

"How did you find out about that?" May appeared behind them. They jumped.

"Ward talked in his artificially induced sleep I put him under to test a robot. It worked fine." Fitz told them.

"So, you know that I can't let you two leave here alive." May threatened.

"We have a mind wipe machine. We'll go use it now." Simmons jumped in. The two of them left the room.

"When did we get that?" Fitz asked When they were a distance away from May.

"We didn't, but she doesn't know that."

"Ah." Silence overtook the duo as they tried to avoid May or Coulson. They didn't really say anything for a while.

i guess this mean that it's time to go back to SkyeWard.

* * *

"Thanks for that." Ward told Officer Short.

We're not going back. Nothing of importance was said in the meeting.

"So, that accomplished nothing." Skye said. Even though I had already told the readers that point. Maybe I need to talk less. Or more, I always get those two confused.

"Yep." Ward said.

The two of them walked on. You know, now that I think about it, this section of the story is mostly just filler. We really didn't need it. Oh well.

So, the next important thing to happen is...

uh...

...

Okay I'm back.

Where are we?

The diner scene. Eh.

Next scene. The hotel. That needs to be saved for the climax. Heh heh.

FitzSimmons arrived in the middle of the diner scene, so let's focus on them.

* * *

"Simmons, if Skye and Ward have everything, then what's the point?"

"They don't have everything done. Remember, they would have been at the field for pick up." Simmons reminded him.

"Okay then." Fitz said

Why is everything so boring? This was supposed to be an interesting story about the time that Skye died. Why isn't that as interesting as it seems it would be. I'm done for now. Maybe when I get back into a happy mood I'll continue this story, but for now I'm done. Maybe things will get more interesting later. At least I can take solace knowing that Skye dies in this story.

Did I mention that? Because she does.

**Skye dies.**

What don't you understand about that? Skye will die?

Sorry about that. I went off on a rant. I'll be back later, maybe, or maybe a different narrator will tell this story.

Next time.

**_Well, did you like that? I hope that you did, because I know that a lot of people were counting in this story. Anyways, today is my birthday. That's right. December 12th is my birthday. Isn't that cool? 12/12 is my birthday. That's all. Thanks for reading.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Catch Me?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Really. I mean it.**_

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

Look. I'm trying to get as much out of the original narrator as I can. He ran out of the booth, er, room, whatever we're using to get this onto the FanFiction page you are currently on. Not even I'm sure how it actually happens and I hope that I don't screw it up by cussing. You know I just have the feeling that I'll mess up and damn myself. Oh bloody hell, you know what. Just try and start the story.

...

...

...

What do you mean I have to tell the story? How do I tell the story? Oh, well. Um. Where was he? What do you mean you don't know. This story isn't that hard to tell! Who was he focusing on at least, that'll tell me where he was if he was focusing on the right character. Okay, FitzSimmons. Why is he focusing on FitzSimmons, they have nothing to do with the main crux of the story. Oh, he promised The Pursuit Of Happyness. Okay. So that's why he's focusing on them. So, how do I go? Um...

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Simmons asked.

"The pet store may have some very useful information." Fitz said. They walked through the door and saw the shopkeeper watching the tiny TV on the counter. It was showing the Will Smith movie The Pursuit Of Happyness.

"Hello?" Fitz asked.

"What do you want?"

"Um, have you been robbed recently?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, do you have any monkeys?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. I got one. It's no good to me. You can have it for twenty dollars." The shopkeeper said.

"Sold!" Fitz said excitedly.

* * *

Skye and Ward were walking.  


"Um, you know." Skye started.

"What?" Ward said.

Stop. Stop. I'm back. This is not how any of it happened. Let's start again.

* * *

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

Look. I'm trying to get as much out of the original narrator as I can. He ran out of the booth, er, room, whatever we're using to get this onto the FanFiction page you are currently on. Not even I'm sure how it actually happens and I hope that I don't screw it up by cussing. You know I just have the feeling that I'll mess up and damn myself. Oh bloody hell, you know what. Just try and start the story.

That's not what I meant!

* * *

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

I hope that you guys can even understand this story considering that she completely messed up the entire story.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons arrived at a shop.

"Fitz. This is a pet store."

"Yeah."

"Why are we here? This wasn't attacked."

"I've got a hunch." Fitz told her. They walked into the store and walked to the counter. The store owner was standing behind the counter.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Were you under any unusual circumstances lately?" Fitz asked.

"No." The owner told them.

"Oh, well, if you are, just give me a call." Fitz said.

"I don't know your number."

"911, and we shouldn't be far behind." Fitz told him.

"Oh, so you're a cop?"

"Yes." Fitz sorta lied as Simmons eyes opened wide. She pulled him to the side and started getting on to him in whispers.

"Impersonating a police officer is an offense. You can go to jail!"

"We are technically government cops. So it's fine. We'll be good." Fitz said as the two of them turned to the owner.

"So, do you want to buy anything?"

"Do you have any monkeys?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"I got one. He's twenty bucks."

"Really?" Fitz asked.

"No." Simmons said.

"But." Fitz started.

"No."

"I'll pay for it myself!" He whined.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll take it." He told the owner. He went to go find the monkey.

"Fitz! We're on a mission! You can't buy a monkey while on the mission!" Simmons exclaimed. The owner came back. On his shoulder was a brown Capuchin monkey.

"How do you have that?" Simmons asked.

"Somebody came in here and dropped it off. We also double as an animal shelter. Most people here can't afford to keep a monkey." The owner explained.

"Oh. Well now I've finally got a monkey." Fitz said.

"Great." Simmons said sarcastically.

* * *

So, that was that chapter.

Wait, I thought The Pursuit Of Happyness came at the pet store.

No, that was the hotel.

Oh, right. Right. Wait. You weren't there for most of the events.

Neither were you.

Why do we have to tell this story?

Well it was only me, but you know my memory. I can't figure out what goes where and with who. The only thing I remember is that Skye dies.

But wait. How does that work? She's still alive and this happened in the past.

Well, she did. I remember something about her doing that.

Well. In a sense of the word.

Is it like the alternate ending of _Sweet Home Alabama_?

No, I don't think it was that severe.

Then how?

You're the story teller. Tell the story.

Ugh. You want me to actually work.

Yes.

Fine.

So, you'll do it.

What part of fine do you not understand?

You don't have to be mean about it.

Mean? I'm not mean. I'm just snarky. There's a difference between being mean and being snarky.

Shut up.

No, you.

No, you.

No, you.

No, you.

No, you.

No, you.

No, me.

No, me.

Yes. You.

What? Damn it.

Hey! No cussing. This is a family show! With sex and violence, but no cursing!

That's really weird.

So. Yeah. I think we're done for today.

_**So, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I thought that I would shake it up a little, because this story wasn't confusing enough already. ;) Anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm glad that I can update stories again, because lately I've been suffering from writer's block. Even though I'm not really a writer. Anyways. That's all for this time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Can You Catch Me?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the songs mentioned or quoted in this. Author's Note: Anyways, now that that's over with, let's get back to the new nonsense. Also, this started out as one thing but by the end of it had completely changed from where I was going, so yeah that happened. I hope that the shift isn't too jarring, but yeah. This was not what I started out writing, but I can't say that I hate it because it was how I saw natural progression of the story. But then again, I'm not all that natural so it may just all come out of left field. Why do people say that anyways, why not right field? What's so special about the left field? I want somebody to answer that, although I doubt anybody is actually reading this and they just skipped to the part that was unbolded-italicized. So, why do I even bother writing these things? People don't actually read these. I guess I just want to artificially enhance my word count by putting aimless wandering about nothing in the hopes that people will read it and not think that the story itself is too short. Although there's always going to be somebody saying that it should have been longer because they just don't respect artistic integrity. I mean seriously, I end the story when I want to end the story. Why can't people just accept that? Sorry, sorry. That was a tangent. Which reminds me of the time that I reviewed Thor: The Dark World on YouTube and ended up having the review be an hour and a half long. I mean it, that was serious talking about the movie and going off on things. Well, this has gone completely bonkers so let's just get on with whatever this thing is. I mean, it's probably a story, but with how many days have spanned while writing this story it may just turn into the ramblings of a crazy person.  
**_

Skye was dying.

That much was known.

I guess we are now officially closer to the time when it happens.

Yeah, it's a shocker that you haven't kept attention enough to finish already.

Ignoring you. I hope that this next story will finally answer some questions.

Finally!

Let's get started.

* * *

Skye had a plan. It was a devious plan. It had every chance of backfiring on her. That calmed her, because if it had any chance of succeeding then she would fail. She tried to sneak around the Bus.

"What are you doing?" She heard Coulson ask.

* * *

Wait, when did Skye get on the Bus?  


Quiet.

* * *

"Um. Noooo_ooo_oooothing." Skye said, trying to play it cool.

"Okay." Coulson said leaving her to her own business. Skye continued on to the main room.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asked.

"Um. Noooo_ooo_oooothing." Skye said, trying to play it cool.

"Okay." Simmons said. Skye got her plan in motion. She started the set up.

"What are you doing?" Fitz questioned.

"Um. Noooo_ooo_oooothing."

"Okay." Fitz told her, walking away. Skye didn't want any more interruptions. Luckily there was only one other person who could possibly come and ask her what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"_Okay_,_ make that two_ people."Skye thought.

"Um. Noooo_ooo_oooothing." Skye said.

"Okay." May said.

"_Hmm, I expected that to be harder._" Skye thought as she got back to work. She was about halfway done now. She just needed a little more time.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked.

"Um. Noooo_ooo_oooothing." Skye said for the umpteenth time. This was getting really annoying.

"Okay." Ward said as he left. Skye sighed and tried to get her plan all finished.

* * *

"Fitz, did you see Skye?" Simmons asked.

"Yep."

"Did you understand any of it?" She asked.

"Yep."

"What's going on?"

"She's planning a dance party." Fitz told her.

"What makes you say that?" Simmons asked incredulously.

"Balloons, streamers, a boombox, tons of CDs, and a dance mat. I think it's a dance party." Fitz said deadpan.

* * *

Did you just?

Shh!

* * *

"I did wonder what that stuff was for." Simmons said.

"Let's go see how far she is." Fitz said. The two of them had walked out into the main room where Skye was putting the finishing touches.

"See, told you." Fitz said as the layout was the perfect set up for a dance party.

"Fine, but it's not like we're actually going to dance." Simmons said.

"Aw, come on, this is a celebration time!" Skye said.

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"Well, today is the day that I consider my birthday." Skye said.

"You don't know your actual birthday?" Simmons asked.

"Not really. I know that it's sometime this month, but the actual day is a mystery. That's one of the perks of being an baby orphan dropped off at an orphanage without any paperwork. You get to choose most everything." Skye told them.

"Well, if you had told us we would've gotten you a present." Fitz said.

"Yeah, I know, but I really just want you guys to relax, and what's more relaxing than a dance party?!" Skye exclaimed.

"Not dancing." Simmons said to herself.

"Anyways, everything is ready. I picked out a CD per person so everybody can get the songs that they like.

"How do you know what songs we like?" Fitz asked.

"Online history." Skye said.

"How can you tell the difference between songs that we were curious about and which ones we actually like?" Simmons asked.

"Process of elimination. If the song has nothing to do with anything else in that search, I know that it's random, but if you specifically searched for it and then afterward check out more, then I can assume you liked it." Skye told them. "But don't worry, I only picked the songs that I though people could dance to."

"Okay then." Simmons said.

"Let's get started." Skye said happily.

* * *

Everybody was in the main room, albeit begrudgingly in some cases, *CoughMayWardCough*, but most of them just wanted to have a good time.

"Okay, so in order to find out who's music we'll listen to first, um, uh. I have a number between one and ten. Pick what you think is the closest." Skye said.

"Three." Fitz said.

"Seven." Simmons said soundly.

"Five." Coulson picked.

"One." May said.

"Nine." Ward told her.

"Hmm, odd. Sorry, bad joke." Skye said. "Oh, uh, it was three."

"It always is." Fitz said. Skye picked the track, on the mix CD that she made, for Fitz's music choices. The first song started.

"Fitz? Really?"

"Skye picked it. I guess it is one of the only happy upbeat songs from that."

"_Laundry day. See you there. Underthings. Tumbling._" The song began.

* * *

Seriously?!

Quiet, you!

* * *

"Well, let's dance." Skye said.

"How? This is a romantic song?" Fitz told her.

"So, it's not a slow song, let's just get started." Skye said getting out onto the dance mat. She started moving around in a dancing manner, but nobody there would exactly call it dancing.

"Why did you want to do this?" Ward asked.

"It's fun." Skye said.

"_With my freeze ray I will stop the world._" Fitz decided to just give in and he started moving his feet in a manner that matched the beat of the song. He may not be able to do much, but he didn't look bad. Simmons walked over to him and tried to copy him, but for being all outgoing and stuff, she didn't have rhythm.

"No, okay, watch." Fitz did his simple moves while Simmons watched. "Now you try." Simmons joined in, but she still wasn't any good at it.

"_It's not a death ray or an ice beam, that's all Johnny Snow. I just think you need time to know that._" The song continued. Fitz suddenly grabbed Simmons hands.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. He started leading her in a dance that scarily represented the dance from the movie-online-video-thing-it's-a-movie-let's-call-it-a-movie meaning that Fitz knows it well enough to actually copy the moves.

"Huh." Skye said, watching the two scientists. This was the last thing she suspected would happen, but what she hoped would happen. She knew that she could play matchmaker with the best of them, and that was already one couple down. Next she would get May and Coulson. Or not, May looks like she could kill Skye if she figured out that she set them up together.

"_That's the plan, rule the world, you and me, any day. Love your hair._" Skye then saw Fitz dip Simmons down, that definitely wasn't in the movie.

"So, was this your plan?" Ward asked.

"What? Why would you assume that I have a plan? I mean, come on. This is just my birthday party that FitzSimmons stole the show." Skye lied.

"It's not working." Ward said.

"Huh?"

"You can't lie to me." He told her.

"Yes I can." Skye said nodding her head.

"No you can't." Ward said.

"Yeah I can." Skye said, still nodding her head. The song had ended and up next was a fast paced song.

"Well, that happened." Simmons said as she looked at Fitz.

"Yeah." He said back. They got out of the way so that they others could do their thing.

"So, Skye, whose is this?" Coulson asked.

"I think it's yours. You, May, and Ward all have shockingly alike tastes in music. Which is weird." Skye said.

"I always did like this song." May said.

"_Don't wanna wait 'til tomorrow. Why put it off another day?_"

"Eh, not my favorite Halen." Ward said. May smirked at that and led Coulson onto the mat to show the young ones what they could do. Although, FitzSimmons wasn't exactly looking at them. They were too buys concentrating on each other. Skye noticed how cute the two of them looked together and that it took them her to get them together.

"So, should we tell them?" Fitz asked. Skye cocked her eyebrows at that.

"_C'mon turn this thing around. Right now. It's your tomorrow. Right now."_ Coulson and May were doing it old-school to show off the dancing prowess that they had. Ward started bobbing his head to the beat. As much as this song didn't interest him, he did have to admit that it had a catchy beat. He felt like drinking some sort of crystal soda, but he didn't know why. **_(Yes, that was a Crystal Pepsi/Cinema Snob/Brad Jones/That commercial/Not See Cola reference. I don't know why I decided to put that in. Wait a minute. Now I'm rambling inside the story itself, wow, this is going great.)_**

"So, what now?" Skye heard Simmons ask.

* * *

Hold on, Hold on. Stop.

What?

Weren't you telling a story about how Skye had died? What does this have to do with anything?

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

You forgot which story you were telling? Didn't you?

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I am going to face-palm now.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Seriously. This was a waste of a chapter!

Can I finish my tangential story?

NO!

Ignoring you.

* * *

"Let's wait for the song to finish." Fitz told Simmons.

"'Til what?" Skye asked them, sneaking up on them.

"Nothing." They said guiltily.

"Okay." Skye said. The three of them just stood around until the song finished and May and Coulson got off of the mat.

"So, um, we already know about Skye and Ward, but there's something we forgot to mention." Fitz started.

"What?" Coulson asked, interested.

"We're dating." Simmons blurted out.

"Great. Two couples." May said dismissively.

"Anyways. It's my song now." Skye said.

"_Girl I'm gonna take you on a date tonight. So put on your sexy dress and meet me in my chambers by the firelight. This night is gonna be the best of your life_."

"Fitz?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this that band with the theoretical physicist in it?"

"The one who dressed up like a ninja?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah." Simmons said.

"_By the way do you mind if Ninja Brian joins us? He's promised not to kill anyone. Oh nevermind_."

"So, Ward. May I have this dance?" Skye asked jokingly.

Ward grabbed Skye's hand and the two of them had started dancing.

* * *

I can't believe you.  


What part of I want to finish this story do you not understand?

Why didn't you just tell this story elsewhere?

Because I don't tell stories elsewhere. The guy who is writing our scripts forces us to say this stuff and so I wanted to rebel. I mean, I don't want to see Skye die. Do you?

Well, no, but I mean he already promised that it'll happen, you can postpone it all you want, but the story will finish eventually. Everything ends. Even the life of family and friends. Everything ends. Even when it doesn't make sense.  


Did you seriously just quote that at me?

Yes.

Okay, I promise to stay on track better if you let me finish. It's almost over.

Fine. Although I have no idea why this story in particular was so important.

Oh, I really just wanted to show off some of my favorite songs.

Wow.

Yeah. I'm petty like that.

Yes. Yes you are.

* * *

"_It's a party of three. Welcome to my kingdom of Slamalot. You are the new queen. Please take your throne. Together we'll rule this majestic bedroom alone. Oh, hey __Brian_."

FitzSimmons were wondering why someone smart enough to be a theoretical physicist working at Queen Mary, University of London would do something like this. That got them thinking about how they could do something like that. Although they probably wouldn't be as good as this.

"This reminds me of the time that I _died_." Skye whispered to Ward. He opened his eyes wide.

"I thought we mentioned that we wouldn't talk about that." Ward said.

"My vitals dropped so much. It was_ amazing_." She told him.

"Skye!" Ward said, trying to keep that situation under control.

"Don't worry. They'll never know." Skye said. The song ended and it was Simmons' choice next.

"You know. I'm tired." Skye said. "I think this party worked out better than I thought it would, so that's all." Skye left everyone. She then put her head back through the door.

"Oh, and it's not my birthday. That's in four months. I just couldn't wait. Sorry!" Skye ran as quick as she could to her room and shut the door.

* * *

And there. It's finished.

That's it. The big twist is that she was lying about her birthday? The author of that ran out of twists.

Hey!

Exactly.

Well then. I guess next chapter we'll just get back on track.

All of this story's fans are going to hate this chapter. Don't be surprised if people stop reading this entire story because of this tangent.

The readers who can make it this far will probably accept the fact that a basically unrelated one-shot made their way into the story, distracting the narrators from telling the actual story.

You. I was not distracted. You were distracted. I just don't tell the story because apparently I get everything wrong. If you want to tell the story. Tell it. You better hurry though. People are starting to understand that the writer is completely out of ideas.  


I'm not the writer! DeweyFinn21 is! I just read the stories so that others can see them.

So, today's story.

Okay, that one was me, but still.

We need to end this chapter. Now.

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

Fine!

We are getting nowhere!

I know!

Let's just end it!

_**So, I hope that you liked this chapter. Although if you didn't I completely understand. Anyways, please review and tell me if you think that I should just get on with it, or make this story take forever. I really could go any way. So, tell me what you thought and I'll take it into consideration.**_


End file.
